Living Memories
by TwistedNightshade
Summary: Two years after leaving Hogwarts, Cho Chang reflects on a decision she is startng to regret...


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, Fantasia, and her song "Truth Is" do not belong to me in any way, shape, or form.

**Living Memories**

It's already been two years since I graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I've started working on opening my own sweet shop (though I haven't come up with a name yet). For now, I work in a local cafe just a few miles from my old school. I never really thought much about Hogwarts until about two weeks ago.

I was sitting outside on one of my rare days off and enjoying the good weather we were getting for a change; out of nowhere, I heard a familiar voice:

"Cho! Long time no see!"

**Ran into an old friend yesterday  
Caught me by surprise when he called my name  
He was a familiar face from a chapter in my past**

I looked around and saw Harry Potter standing beside me: he had grown a bit taller - not to mention handsome - since I saw him last. Naturally, I smiled.

"Harry. How's it going?"

"Things are going real well, Cho," he replied as he shook my hand. "Hard to believe it's been two years, hasn't it?"

"Indeed", I said. "What have you been up to since graduating?"

**Talked for a while, I smiled and then  
Said that he was seeing somebody else  
Told me this was gonna last, showing me her photograph**

"I'll show you," Harry told me as he took out a brown leather wallet from his pants pocket; he looked around for a minute until he showed me a picture of a young lady. Her hair was flowing in the wind and her smile could light up a room - at least, I assumed so.

"I don't seem to recognize her. Just who is she?" I asked.

"Ginny Weasley," he replied with a grin.

"Ginny? Ron's sister? Why'd you got a picture of her then?"

"A-Actually - I'm engaged," he admitted. "Proposed about a year ago after she graduated. We're getting married in two weeks. I wish you could see her now, Cho. She's grown up in so many ways."

He continued talking to me about the greatness of Ginny Weasley for nearly fifteen minutes; his little speech of love got me thinking about back when we were students and he was "The Boy Who Lived". I actually met him during the begining of my third year on the Hogwarts Express. But during my fifth year I made a decision which, at the time, I thought was for the best: I broke up with him. But maybe - just maybe - I did the wrong thing. Now I wish that I was getting married and having a better life than the one I had now.

**And all those feelings that I thought were gone  
Came rushing back to me at once  
Tried to smile and hide the way I felt  
But I was thinking to myself**

Harry seemed to have finally realized that I was a bit bored because he changed the subject.

"Hey, do you mind if I buy you something to eat?" he asked me.

I continued to smile as I shrugged my sholders. "Fine by me,"I replied, then proceeded to tell him what I wanted. In my mind, I knew there was something else I really wanted: him.

**(Truth is) I never got over you  
(Truth is) Wish I was standing in her shoes  
(Truth is) And when it's all said and done  
Guess I'm still in love with you  
(Truth is) I never should have let you go  
(Truth is) And it's killing me cause now I know  
(Truth is) When it's all said and done  
Guess I'm still in love with you**

He nodded and went inside to place our order; ten minutes later, he was smacking his lips on a turkey sandwich, while I just sipped on a bowl of vegetable soup. Between bites, he'd talk about wedding plans and memories of Hogwarts.

"It seems like only yesterday that we were fighting in Dumbledore's Army. Pretty rough that year, wasn't it? I mean, Dumbledore suddenly dissapeared and everything."

I tried to concentrate on my soup, but I acknowledged him with a nod.

"But there were good things too," I heard him continue. "After all, I got my first kiss and crush from you."

I swallowed some of my meal and answered him: "True, but I was still grieving over Cedric's death, remember? In a way, I still am. Sometimes, I expect to recieve a letter from him or something saying that he's okay..." My voice suddenly trailed off.

"I'm sorry," he replied. "I wish I could bring him back if only to make you happy again."

**We reminice on the way things used to be  
Shared a couple laughs and some memories  
Talked about the things that changed  
Some for good and some for bad**

There was a bit of an awkward silence for a while, but soon, the silence was broken by someone's voice:

"Harry, there you are!"

We both turned around and there was Ginny Weasely - or rather, the soon-to-be Mrs. Ginny Potter - walking towards us with a few shopping bags. Harry stood up and greeted his lover with a gentle kiss. Ginny looked at me and asked Harry if I was a friend of his.

"As a matter of fact she is," he replied. "You remember me telling you about Cho Chang, don't you?"

Her eyes quickly lighted up as if someone just turned a light on in her head.

"Oh yeah! I remember now!" she replied. "It's nice to meet you, Ms. Chang."

"Likewise," I said. "Congratulations on your engagement."

"Speaking of which," Ginny added, "we have to go to that specialty robes shop and get your final fitting in." "I completely forgot!" Harry cried. "Let me pay for lunch and we'll be on our way." That said, he went back inside to pay. A few minutes later, Harry was helping Ginny with her merchandise and getting ready to leave.

"By the way Cho, you're invited to our wedding," he said. "I'll have someone send an invitation out to you as soon as possible."

I nodded yet again with a smile still on my face; my cheeks were hurting badly, but I had to keep up my facade until they left.

"All right, I guess we'll see you then," Ginny said. "Take care!"

I waved a bit as they walked away, then hurried up, got my things and left. I had to hurry and get away from there.

**Then he said goodbye and he paid for lunch  
Promised that he'd always keep in touch  
Got my bags and grabbed my furs  
Walked away and that was that**

My face was completely flushed with a crimson tint and I felt like crying: I just couldn't understand why. He's got a lovely fiance and things are going well for him, so naturally I should be happy for him, right?

**And all those feelings that I thought were gone  
Came rushing back to me at once  
Tried to smile and hide the way I felt  
But I was thinking to myself  
(Truth is) I never got over you  
(Truth is) Wish I was standing in her shoes  
(Truth is) And when it's all said and done  
Guess I'm still in love with you  
(Truth is) I never should have let you go  
(Truth is) And it's killing me cause now I know  
(Truth is) When it's all said and done  
Guess I'm still in love with you**

The moment I got home, I ran up into my bedroom and slammed the door. The only thing I remember doing was crying for hours, and over what? Something I could never change.

**Now the truth is it hurts, but I know that the fault's mine  
Because I let him go  
Tried to get over it, but it's messing with my mind  
Because I know**

Two weeks later, I was sitting in a church attending the wedding of Harry and Ginny Potter. The ceremony and the reception were absolutely wonderful, but the room seemed to glow as Harry and Ginny were introduced to the world as husband and wife; they stood in the middle of the floor, preparing themselves for the 'first dance'. Ironicly, the DJ chose to play "Glory Of Love". It was one my favorite songs when I was at Hogwarts.

I closed my eyes and, for just a moment, thought I heard my heart breaking.

**(Truth is) I never got over you  
(Truth is) Wish I was standing in her shoes  
(Truth is) And when it's all said and done  
Guess I'm still in love with you  
(Truth is) I never should have let you go  
(Truth is) And it's killing me cause now I know  
(Truth is) When it's all said and done  
Guess I'm still in love with you**


End file.
